


Saving People, Hunting Things

by RainbowNinjaSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNinjaSock/pseuds/RainbowNinjaSock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a routine hunt at Weston State hospital when they run into some old friends. Their lives kinda take a 180 after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Asylum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenBridesmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBridesmaid/gifts).



Sam held the camera over his pistol, it flashing a bright light for him to see. It was another hospital case in West Virginia; Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum.  
Three people, so far, had been murdered viciously. The tops of their heads had been cut off and parts of their brains missing. One man with red hair and blue eyes, one woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, and another man with black hair and green eyes. No connection there. The first man grew up in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. The woman had grown up in Sissonville, West Virginia. And the second man had grown up in Atlanta, Georgia. No connection there, either. But, all three of them had ancestors who had worked at the Asylum. There was the connection.  
Sam was on the third floor, looking at the small screen. “This place is orbing like crazy.” He muttered. Little blue balls floated in and out of rooms, through the hallways, all that good stuff. There was the occasional shadow running past or a disembodied giggle but that didn’t bother him much. What did bother him is when he saw a heeled boot slip into a room with the naked eye. Sam heard a soft clicking of heels on the tile floor, and followed the noise, gun at the ready. He stopped in the doorway, giving the room a quick sweep with the light. Nothing odd, so he kept moving. It must’ve been his mind playing tricks or something.  
He continued the hunt, not hearing the clicking. Sam saw a little girl through the camera, and then looked up to see her without it. She was holding an ice pick and her body looked like it was decaying. Half of her tangled blonde hair was shaven, exposing a gruesome scar. She wore a once white nightgown, now grey, torn, and spattered with blood. The girl had bloodshot eyes, the iris a deep, menacing blue. She looked not older than seven.  
“Come play with me!” Her high pitched, scratchy voice rang through the halls as a horrid smirk grew on her face.  
The little girl ran toward him and Sam shot, missing her by a few inches.  
“Let’s play doctor!” She cackled, turning around and advancing toward the hunter.  
He was about to pull the trigger again, when a shot was fired that wasn’t his own. The girl vanished with a high scream.  
Sam panted heavily, and looked toward the shot, expecting to see Dean. Instead there stood a tall girl with black and red hair. She was walking toward him, holding her gun at her side.  
Her name was Brooke. Brooke Westfall. “Well, I’ll be damned.” She said, laugh in her words. “Sam Winchester. Been a while.”  
Sam honestly had no idea who she was but just nodded, eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
“Oh shit. You obviously don’t recognize me.” She laughed nervously, moving a piece of dark hair behind her ear. “I’m Brooke Westfall, good to see you again Samsquatch.”  
With the name, and the nickname it clicked in Sam’s head. Brooke was a girl he used to know, a long while back. When Sam was eight, and Dean was twelve, John had left them with Pastor Jim for a month on a particularly dangerous hunt. They had met ten year old Brooke, and her sister Angel who was also eight.  
“Oh my God! Brooke- I- Hey!” He grinned brightly, snapping the camera shut and turning off the light so it didn’t waste all the battery. Plus Brooke still had her flashlight on. He didn’t know how to greet her. A handshake? A hug? A high-five? So, he simply held out his hand for a handshake.  
She looked at his hand and up t his eyes again with a small smirk and arched eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and gave him a handshake. “Okay we all know rock salt can only do so much and-” She suddenly tensed, looking past Sam. There was a severely mangled man, half of the skin missing from his face, and he wore a torn hospital gown. He too, had a scar on the side of his head and was completely bald. Along with the scar, he had two black marks on his temples.  
But the spirit didn’t look like it was going to hurt them. He just stood there, making slow advanced toward Brooke.  
Sam furrowed his brow at Brooke’s expression, and turned around to look at the ghost. He didn’t shoot though, as the ghost was raising his scarred hand with a scribbled number on it. ‘324’. He then vanished. Sam scrunched his nose. This is basically exactly what happened last time.  
Sam picked up his phone and called his brother.  
“Yeah, Sammy? I heard gunshots. You okay?”  
“I’m fine. I got attacked but its gone now.” Sam decided not to tell Dean about Brooke. “Basically this creepy ass little girl. Rock salt can only do so much. Go to room 324. I’ll explain better when I see you.” Sam snapped his phone shut.  
Dean nodded at the phone, and closed his own. He turned his head to look at the room next to him. 215. He ran along the rooms, and then up some stairs to the third floor. He slowed his pace a little, hearing footsteps that weren’t an echo of his. He stood here a moment, and heard the footsteps stop a second after his. He whipped around, gun at the ready, finger tight on the trigger. But he had a sharp knife meet his chest, not quite puncturing the skin.  
“Jesus fuck!” He yelped, jumping away from the blade.  
“Getting’ a little rusty, are we Deany-Pie?” The mysterious girl teased.  
He couldn’t see her face, so he shinned the flashlight on her. “Shit! Angel, is that you?!”  
Grey eyes glittered as she stood up straight. “In the flesh.” She slipped her knife back into its place on her belt. “Miss me?”  
“Dude, I haven’t seen you since we were kids! Er- how are you? How’s Brooke?”  
“I’m fine, Brooke’s fine, and we need to get to room 324 now don’t we?” Angel raised her eyebrow, pulling out her handy dandy pistol. “We can catch up later, Sunshine.”  
Dean was slightly taken aback by her smartass-ness but smirked all the same. They ran alongside each other, moving as quietly as they could. They met Brooke and Sam there. The two were searching through the nearly empty room.  
Brooke’s face lit up when she saw Dean and she ran up, giving up a tight hug, feet lifting. Dean wrapped his arms around her with a grin, and held her tightly, then put her down. She nearly squealed in delight. “Hey Dean!”  
“Hi Brooke! Been a long time!” The two shared a few more words before Brooke went back to searching. Dean gave Angel a look.  
“See? That is a proper greeting. Not a knife to the friggin’ chest.”  
Angel rolled her eyes with a bright smirk. “Yeah yeah. Sammmmyyyyy!” She said, giving him a big grin. “C’mere Gigantor, and gimme a hug!” Sam rolled his eyes with a smile and gave the smaller woman a hug. He let go of her and walked over to Brook who was looking at the peeling wallpaper with crossed arms and a furrowed brow.  
“Remember how we had to bust the door down?” She asked, not looking from the wall. He nodded. “Why would this place be sealed off?” She got on her tiptoes to start peeling the paper, and Dean had to avert his eyes do he didn’t stare at her ass. He was a pervert after all.  
She tore at the paper, ripping at a large chunk of it. After pulling it all off, she started knocking on the wood, to listen for a hollow spot. She found one. Brooke gave the others a look, and knocked on it again to make sure.  
“Well, what could be in there?” Dean asked, keeping a look out for this creepy ass little girl.  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the body of a little girl.” Brooke said, giving Dean a face. She was about to say something else when she was suddenly flung across the room onto the wall. Her head hung and blood trickled from the side of her lips when s loud, menacing giggle rang through the room. Angel ran over as fast as she could, holding her sisters head up, while checking for a pulse.  
Dean and Sam held their guns high.  
“Sam, use the end of your gun to smash open the wall, I’ll shoot this bitch if she comes around.” Sam nodded and began smashing at the wall. When it only gave a small crack, he yelled, frustrated. He punched the wall, and it basically fell apart. Ignoring the pain in his hand, Sam pulled the salt form the bag he was carrying on the shoulder and started salting the small carcass.  
It was small and almost nothing but a pile of bones. But along with it there was a doll that had a cracked face, and an ice pick lying on the bones. The top of her skull was missing, and several more cracks ran along the other bones. This little girl had gone through hell, no wonder she was an angry spirit.  
He heard a shot fire as he poured the gasoline. Another giggle told him that Dean had missed. Sam lit a match, only to have it blown out. He yelled again, lighting another match. When it too blew out, he smacked his forehead. He finally lit the match so close to the body, the spark caught the body on fire.  
The little girl appeared in front of him, falling to her knees. She too burst into flames, and then was gone. And that was the end of it.


	2. My Head Hurts.

Brooke licked her lips when she woke up, tasting blood. She scrunched her nose; looking at here she was propped up. She was on the hood of an Impala, and Angel was leaning on the car with her back towards her, talking to Dean. Sam was leaning on the front of the car, looking up.  
“Look who decided to wake up.” Dean teased, smile on his lips. Brooke winced when Angel leapt and hugged her tightly.  
“Easy on my baby! I only just got her fixed.” Dean said; his voice a little frantic as he looked for dents on the car. Brooke pats her younger sister on the back, and then pushed her off. “I do enjoy breathing you know.” She took off her jacket, feeling really hot. She took a deep breath, and looked at Sammy. “Samsquatch, I’m not sure if you’ve realized but your hand is bleeding.” She said quietly, scooting foreword.  
“Oh yeah. I kinda, uh, smashed open the wall… with my fist.” He gave a small, guilty laugh. Sam ran his thumb over the wound, and looked back at her.  
“Dean. Get the medical supplies out of the trunk. We may not have seen each other for a while, but you’re the exact replica of-” Her voice hitched, caught in her throat. “You’re the exact replica of John. Just get it.” News spreads quickly among hunters.  
John Winchester was dead.  
Everyone knew, and everyone raised their glass in his honor.  
Dean nodded, going back and getting the small box and bringing it back to Brooke. She opened it, pulling out the gauze. “Samsquatch, gimme your hand.” He rolled his eyes and gave her his bloody hand. “Punching walls. Real smart, Beatrice.” She teased, making a Kill Bill reference. Sam laughed harder than he probably should have, but he couldn’t help it.  
Brooke smiled to herself. His laugh was quite different from when he was eight, but it still lit up a room. She began to feel the bones around his wound to make sure they weren’t broken or fractured. She then began to tightly wrap it in gauze. “Now, Mr. Winchester, nothing but laptops and research for the next couple days or until that wound heals up, okay?” She smiled and held onto his hand a bit, making sure the wrapping was on there properly, and then let go of it.  
“Thank you, Doctor Westfall.” Sam smiled, flexing his hand a little.  
“You’re welcome Samsquatch.” She yawned, leaning on his shoulder. Being knocked out didn’t count as sleep.  
~0~  
Angel looked at Dean, cutting straight to the chase. “Do you guys mind if we catch a ride with you? Maybe even-” She cleared her throat. “-Crash with you? Maybe? Cause I mean, Kristy died.”  
Brooke buried her face in her knees, embarrassed at how blunt her sister was, and she wanted to hide her tears.  
Kristy Reilly was like Brooke and Angel’s Bobby. She was their hunting buddy, and now she was gone. But she was more than that. She was their mom, even if not by blood.  
Sam sat up straight, looking over at Angel. “K-Kristy? She’s dead?”  
Brooke started lightly hitting her head on her knees.  
“Yeah.” The older Westfall spoke up; leaving her head buried in her knees that had been pulled up to her chest the moment Angel began speaking. “We were hunting Wendigos in Indiana. There were two of them. We were outmatched with one, but with two against us we had almost no chance. But…But Kristy sacrificed herself. She went deeper into the cave, and we heard a scream. It was Kristy’s. Then we heard the Wendigos, an explosion, and it was over.”  
Angel ran her hand over a cut on her thumb over and over, tearing up a little as she remembered the way she had to hold Brooke back, had to grip her older sister to keep her from running into the collapsing cave. She had clawed and screamed, and fought until Angel finally calmed her down.  
Brooke was Brooke, and she couldn’t help but feel responsible for it. Maybe if she had come better prepared. Maybe if she hadn’t let Kristy run in. Things would be different. Maybe even if she had gone in instead of Kristy.  
Sam’s mouth fell open. This had to be a joke, right? Angle and Brooke were pulling another stupid stunt. In a few seconds, the woman would drive up in her old, grey ford truck and Angel and Brooke would pile in with promises of having a couple drinks tomorrow.  
Brooke took a large sniffle, wiping at the bottom rim of her eyes. “So. Waddya say boys? Can we all pile up in the wonderful baby Impala here, or are Angel and I going to go to the homeless shelter?”  
Dean opened his mouth and Sam gave him a stern glance that said, ‘If you say no I will sever your arteries with a cake fork.’ “Why not? Hop in. Sam gets shotgun because you’re both too…You for the front seat.” He teased, getting into the driver’s seat,  
Sam rolled his eyes, smile returning to his lips. Brooke grinned, and hopped off the hood and got into the back behind Dean. Angel propelled herself off the place she was leaning and got in behind Sam.  
“Oh, and since you never checked,” Brooke pulled out her knife made of pure iron with a steel handle. She cut a line down her palm and put a few drops of holy water from her pocket on the wound. “There. See, all clean.” She then took a disinfectant wipe from the First-Aid kit she still had and wiped off the blood, and used a small towel to put pressure on the wound so it would stop bleeding,  
Angel did the same, and used the flipside of the towel Brooke had used. They then looked at the two expectantly, giving them raised eyebrows.  
Sam sighed a little. “Brooke, can I see your knife?” She nodded, handing it to him, and preformed the same safety precautions.  
The three were then looking at Dean with the same look. Dean noticed this, and looked from the road to them. “What? I can’t use both hands to do that and rive at the same time!” Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Then I’ll do it for you.” Sam said, taking Dean’s hand. The safety process was preformed again, and the bloody cloth was handed over.  
“There, now that we’re all aware we’re not Supernatural beings, how have you guys been?” Brooke asked, leaning forward in her seat.  
Dean chuckles. “Oh, you know. The normal stuff. Hunting things, nearly dying. No big deal.”  
And that is how it began.


	3. Looks Like We're Stuck With Each Other

"I am going to sleep," Were the only words that came from Dean's mouth before he fell spread eagled on the bed, fully clothed. Boots and all. Sam rolls his eyes and his toes off his shoes, placing his bag on the floor nect to the other bed. He made for the couch, but Brooke ran to stand in front of him.

"No. You were kind enough to let us stay with you, Angel can sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep in the bed." She stated, looking up at the taller man. Sam rolled his big, hazel eyes yet again.

"Hm, no. You and your sister sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch,"

"I second that!" Angel said, holding up her hand a little.

"No. You get the bed."

"No."

"Yes,"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

Sam went to argue again, but they were interupted by a snore from Angel who had cuddled up on the bed.

Both Winchester and Westfall looked at the girl for a second, then in sync looked back at one another.

"You get the couch," Sam started, earning himself a shake of the head from the stubborn woman.  
"Nope. You get the couch, Samsquatch."

"Absolutely not." Sam argued.

"Fine!" She gave up, throwing her arms in the air. "I'll sleep on he couch does that make you happy?"

"Quite." Sam smirked, stealing an extra pillow from Dean and the blanket that had been balled up at the older brother's feet from the rest before.

Brooke huffed, taking a pillow from her sister's bed, not using a blanket. She just pulled off her jacket and used that as a make-shift one. Curled toward the inside cushion of the moderately comfy couch, Brooke turned her head to look down at Sam. "Night, Stubborn."

"Good night, more stubborn." He replied with a soft chuckle in his words.

\---

Sam woke with a groan, hand settling over his face. He opened his eyes slightly to look at the bandage. When he shifted his knee into an arch, his brow furrowed a little. He remembered the bed being quite a bit softer. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, and looked down seeing he was on the floor. 'Why...?' He wondered and looked to his bed and it all hit him what happened last night."Ohhh," He said aloud with a nod and looked to the couch, wondering where Brooke was.

"Good morning, Sam." She said, and threw him a small box of Lucky Charms; like the ones you used to be able to get that could fit in the oalm of your hand. "If I remember correctly, this is your favourite, right?"

Sam chuckled with a nod. "How the hell do you remember that?"

"I do not know." She giggled. "I walked to the grocery store down the street and got breakfast." The woman answered before Sam asked. "Your brother still likes pie, right?" She asked, pulling a single piece in a plastic container from the paper bag. She put it on the bedside table nearest Dean.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Pie crazy."

"Success!" Brooke cheered quietly with a laugh. She pulled out a blue frosted doughnut for her sister and put it on the table narest Angel. She then sat next to Sammy, pulling out a box- the same size as the Charms- of Fruit Loops. When both boxes of thin cardboard and the small bag inside were opened, brooke held out hers a little. "Cheers,"

"Cheers." Sam laughed, tapping his cereal to hers.

They caught up with each other, telling stories and chatting until Dean woke up.

He breathed deeply throught the nose, siting up and wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. "Good morning, Dean." Brooke chripped with a grin on her face.

Dean gave her a sleepy nod and a small wave as he looked around the room. His eyes rested on the pie, and a grin grew on this face. "Yessss," He opened the small container. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Hey!" Brooke called with a face.

"What?" The older Winchester asked with his mouth full.

"She bought you the pie, dude." Sam answered, looking up at his brother from the floor.

"Oh," He swallowed his bite than gave her a cheesy grin. "Thanks, Brooke, then."

"You're welcome." Brooke nodded and finished her cereal, throwing the box into the small trashcan across the room. She pulled out a newspaper from the bag, and opened it up, begining to read.

Angel woke up a few minuets later and ate her breakfast, making conversation with Dean and Sam, as Brooke was being quiet.

"Guys, this sounds interesting." The older Westfall piped up after about a half hour. She started reading aloud. "Another victim was found dead in the RiverSide Cemetary this Sunday at 5:30. His features fit the demographic of all five other men found dead in this quiet town; over six feet, brown hair, and hazel eyes. The most puzzeling thing about these crimes is not the victims themselves, but rather how they met their demise. All of their hearts have been crushed, as if someone had smashed them with their bare hands. Craziest thing? Police found no evidence of a struggle and the autopsy revealed no other wounds that may have led to this heart failure. If any more evidence is found, we'll be the first to report." She looked at all of them, with slightly widened blue eyes.

"Yeah that sounds like our kind of thing." Angel nodded, looking at the Winchester brothers. "We gonna go check it out?"

"We? Woah woah woah, what do you mean 'we'?" Dean said, looking at her.

"Well, we're coming with you if you go." Brooke said like it was obvious. "We found the hunt it's not like we're going to lie back and trust you guys to just tke care of it."

Angel nodded her head in agreement with her sister.

"You're kinda stuck with us now." Brooke chuckled, folding the newspaper and putting it in her lap.

"Ugh fine, Dean reluctantly agreed.

"We better get going." Sam said, looking at his watch as he stood. "They'll charge for another day after 11 o'clock.”

And that, my friends, is how their crazy adventure started.


End file.
